HershE (Hyorin, Park Ji Yeon, Ailee) - Superstar
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Superstarright|220px *'Artista:' Hyorin (Sistar), Park Ji Yeon (T-ara) y Ailee *'Single:' Dream High 2 OST (Part. 4) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Febrero-2012 *'Distribuidor: 'Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' It is collaboration You know who it is Say Hush I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and sorichyeo neoui ireumeul We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and seksihan ni nunbit soge We all fall in love dugeundugeun ddwineun nae simjangi simjangi michyeo teojildeuthae geochin i rideume nae momeul sidgo banhaebeorin seksihan ibsul geu ibsure ppajyeobeorin ijen beoseonal su eobtneun namanui Girl I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and sorichyeo neoui ireumeul We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and seksihan ni nunbit soge We all fall in love modudeul gateun oseuribgo modudeul gateun soneul deulgo i rideume majchwo nae chume michyeo urideurui ingineun ije jeoljeong saramdeurui siseoneun naege gojeong jigeumbuteo nae momjise mami ddeollyeo baraboneun nae nunbiche mami yeollyeo jjireureureu gamjeondwen geot gateun jjarithan nae songgeutcheoreom ijen i maeumeul sumgil su eobseo banhaebeorin seksihan ibsul geu ibsure ppajyeobeorin ijen beoseonal su eobtneun namanui girl I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and sorichyeo neoui ireumeul We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and seksihan ni nunbit soge We all fall in love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and sorichyeo neoui ireumeul We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and seksihan ni nunbit soge We all fall in love 'Español' Es una colaboracion ¿Sabes quién es? Di Silencio Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te preocupes donde estás y Grito tu nombre Todos conocemos y amamos Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te olvides donde estás y En tus ojos sexy Todos nos enamoramos Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, Parece estallido Yo llevo el ritmo a través de mi cuerpo Locos por el atractivo de los labios, fascinantes labios Ahora soy una chica que no se puede escapar Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te preocupes donde estás y Grito tu nombre Todos conocemos y amamos Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te olvides donde estás y En tus ojos sexy Todos nos enamoramos Todo el mundo lleva la misma tela, Todo el mundo tiene la misma mano Empate en el ritmo, se vuelven locos con mi baile Nuestra popularidad está ahora en su cima La gente corrige su mirada en mí A partir de ahora, mi corazón tiembla con mis movimientos corporales En cuanto a mi corazón que se abre en mi mirada Te gusta recibir descarga eléctrica caliente, Al igual que mis dedos están regocijando Ahora no puedo ocultar este corazón Locos por el atractivo de los labios, fascinantes labios Ahora soy una chica que no se puede escapar Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te preocupes donde estás y Grito tu nombre Todos conocemos y amamos Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te olvides donde estás y En tus ojos sexy Todos nos enamoramos Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te preocupes donde estás y Grito tu nombre Todos conocemos y amamos Sé que vas a ser una super estrella Así que no te olvides donde estás y En tus ojos sexy Todos nos enamoramos 'Hangul' It is collaboration You know who it is Say Hush I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and 소리쳐 너의 이름을 We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and 섹시한 니 눈빛 속에 We all fall in love 두근두근 뛰는 내 심장이 심장이 미쳐 터질듯해 거친 이 리듬에 내 몸을 싣고 반해버린 섹시한 입술 그 입술에 빠져버린 이젠 벗어날 수 없는 나만의 Girl I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and 소리쳐 너의 이름을 We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and 섹시한 니 눈빛 속에 We all fall in love 모두들 같은 옷을 입고 모두들 같은 손을 들고 이 리듬에 맞춰 내 춤에 미쳐 우리들의 인기는 이제 절정 사람들의 시선은 내게 고정 지금부터 내 몸짓에 맘이 떨려 바라보는 내 눈빛에 맘이 열려 찌르르르 감전된 것 같은 짜릿한 내 손끝처럼 이젠 이 마음을 숨길 수 없어 반해버린 섹시한 입술 그 입술에 빠져버린 이젠 벗어날 수 없는 나만의 girl I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and 소리쳐 너의 이름을 We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and 섹시한 니 눈빛 속에 We all fall in love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you worry where you are and 소리쳐 너의 이름을 We all know and love I know you’ll be a super star So don’t you forget where you are and 섹시한 니 눈빛 속에 We all fall in love 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop